Saving My Soul
by docsangel
Summary: Charley has been living on the streets. What happens when she's found and claimed by the club? Will she find love or will she let her insecurities leave her lonely again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Walking down the street, my duffle on my back, trying to find somewhere to hide for the night. A little ways off the road is a building. Maybe I can hide behind the dumpsters there. Hiking towards the building, I toss my duffle over the fence and slip though. Picking up my duffle, I see some vehicles outside so I slip to the side of the building and out of sight before being seen. I slip behind one of the dumpsters and hunker down for the night. I sleep with one eye opened and am gone before the sun comes up. Sneaking out of the fence, I walk around town looking inside dumpsters to find something to eat.

I spend the day walking around and before the sun goes down, I go back to the same building and toss my duffle over the fence again and slip back through and slip to the side of the building again and to the dumpsters thinking no one was there. This time I was wrong. Hiding behind the dumpsters again, I hunker down and start to doze off, using my duffle as my pillow.

I'm startled awake feeling someone trying to pull my jeans down. I start to fight back and start to scream and the guy covers my mouth. I bite his hand and he punches me. All of a sudden he's being pulled off of me and pinned against the wall and another man is in front of me. "Are you okay?" he asks and I back away from him and against the dumpster behind me. "What's your name?" he asks and I don't answer. "I'm EZ. We're not going to hurt you." he says. I see a couple of other guys walk away carrying the guy that attacked me and I start to stand up. A man walks up beside me and EZ and asks "What's your name sweetheart?" I look at him and he has a patch that says Presidente on his leather kutte and I don't look him in the eyes and softly say "Charley." EZ walks back over to the other men and another one walks over and he has a patch that says El Pacificador. He's tall, broad and tattooed with a crew cut. "Charley, I'm Bishop and this is Hank. What are you doing out here?" Bishop asks. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been here. Please just let me go and you won't see me again." I almost beg. "Hey, we're not going to hurt you. What were you doing out here?" Hank asks. Looking down, I say "I've been sleeping behind the dumpsters for the last couple of nights but I promise I won't do it again." I say. "It's okay. Do you have anywhere else to go tonight?" Bishop asks. "I'll figure it out." I say but still don't look at him. "Stay here a minute." Bishop says and he calls EZ over and says "Stay with Charley." He nods and Bishop and Hank walk over to the rest of the guys that are there.

Over to the side, Bishop tells the guys, "We can't just leave her out here." The guys are quiet for a minute and then Hank says "I'll claim her." The guys look at him shocked and he says "Tired of being alone and she needs a home." Bishop smirks and says "All in favor of Hank claiming our new friend?" he asks and everyone raises their hands in agreement. "Go get your Old Lady." Bishop tells him. Hank walks back over to me and he's alone. "Head over prospect." he tells EZ and he walks away. "Are you letting me go?" I ask. "We can't just let you go knowing you don't have anywhere to go so I claimed you with my club." he tells me. I look at him shocked but say "You don't have to. I'll figure it out." He shakes his head and says "Look, I've been alone for a long time. Tired of being alone and you need somewhere to stay. We both get what we need." he says. I look at him for a minute and ask "Are you sure?" He nods. "Okay then." I say. I hold out my hand and say "I'm Charley Hastings." He shakes my hand and says "Hank Loza" He picks up my duffle and carries it to his bike. Tossing it to the EZ, who ties it to his bike, Hank gets on his bike and hands me his helmet. Putting it on, I get on behind him, wrapping my arms around him, we head to my new home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pulling into a scrapyard, I start looking around as we head to the back gate. The gate opens and we all file through. When Hank stops the bike, I see that it's just Hank and the Prospect that came back with us. The prospect takes my bag off his bike and Hank says "Show her to my dorm." EZ nods and heads to the top of the steps of what Hank said was the clubhouse. Turning to me, still on his bike, I get off of the bike and hand him his helmet. Taking my hand, he pulls me close so that I can hear him without EZ hearing. "I know this is new to you but you'll be safe here. Prospect is going to show you where we're staying. Let him make you something to eat and then get a shower and lay down. I'll be back soon." he tells me. "Yeah. Okay. Thank you Hank." I say and he nods. Taking a chance, I kiss his cheek and say "Be safe." He nods before taking off. I walk up the steps and we head inside. I see a guy with fake hands cleaning the bar and a teenage girl sitting there talking to him. "Chucky, can you make her a plate?" EZ asks and the man he called Chucky nods and does as he's asked. EZ leads me to the bar and I sit down, he puts my duffle on the floor next to us and the girl looks at EZ and then me. Holding out her hand she says "I'm Letti. Coco's kid." I smile softly and say "Charley. I'm…" I stop, not really knowing what I am and EZ speaks up. "She's Hank's Old Lady." Letti looks at me shocked and then sees my face. "I have some cream that will help with those bruises. Eat. I'll get it for you." she tells me and heads for the hallway. A couple of minutes later, she tells me "Put this on after your shower and then every few hours and that should be gone in the next day or two." she tells me. "Thanks." I say. Chucky puts the plate in front of me and I start eating. This is so much better than dumpster food. After I eat, Letti shows me where everything is and then to Hank's dorm. I get a shower like he said and then get into bed and it's not long before I am sound asleep.

Back at the dress factory, Hank and the rest of the guys are looking at my attacker tied to the pew. They are standing to the side with Gilly standing watch over him. "We were keeping him comfortable for you." Bishop tells Hank. Hank walks over and says "You think it's okay to rape a woman? Well, I don't. But that woman? She's my Old Lady now so we're gonna have a little fun." he says before spending the next little bit torturing him before they dispose of his body in the middle of the desert.

Hank walks into the clubhouse with the rest of the guys and says "I'm heading to bed." They nod and he walks into the dorm. Seeing me in bed sleeping, he heads to the shower and then comes to bed in nothing but his boxers. When I feel the bed dip down, I start to panic and I hear his voice say "It's me Charley. It's okay." and I calm down, knowing he won't hurt me. I feel his arm wrap around my waist softly and he asks "This okay?" I snuggle back into him, actually giving this a shot, and say "Yeah. It's okay." before I feel his hold on me tighten a little and we both drift off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, I am on my other side and snuggled into his chest and his arms are holding me close. I go to move, suddenly feeling self conscience and feel his hold tighten and he whispers "I got you bebita." and I relax a little. I still don't let my guard down but he's not given me any reason to think he would hurt me. I lay there awake and so does he. Neither of us saying anything for a few minutes. Then he kisses the top of my head. I look up at him and pull away. He releases me and just looks at me. "Are you okay?" he asks. "I think so. Are you sure you're okay with this? With me being here?" I ask. He sits up and I sit up with him. "Charley, I've been alone for a long time. I'm ready to settle down and start a family. You need a home. Someone to give a shit. It makes sense. We need each other." he tells me and I nod. "Okay." I say simply. "Why were you on the streets?" he asks. He moves against the headboard and I move up beside him. He takes my hand and laces his large fingers with my much smaller ones. "I moved here after college. I'm twenty-seven now. I got a degree in music on a scholarship and got a job offer in Oakland at the local high school. I'm from Georgia. I wanted to get away from my hometown because there was nothing left for me there. My parents are gone and I didn't have anyone. So, I took the job in Oakland and I loved my job. I loved the kids I taught. I was the chorus teacher. I was set up on a blind date by another teacher and we hit it off and started dating. After about a year, he proposed and we moved in together. Well, he started going out at night and coming home with hickies and smelling like perfume and I confronted him. That was the first time he beat me. Telling me that if I weren't so fat and worthless that he wouldn't have to cheat. I tried to leave and he beat me to the point I couldn't move and both of my eyes were swelled shut. He got off on beating me. It was to the point that I had missed so many days of work from the beatings that the school fired me. That pissed him off more. Then he comes in and tells me that I need to pack my shit and leave that his new girlfriend was moving in and I wasn't wanted there anymore. I packed what I could in my duffle and headed out the door. Took my engagement ring to the pawn shop to get some money to at least eat on and was told the ring was only worth about twenty dollars because the diamond was fake. Been on the streets about six months now." I tell him. He lets go of my hand and puts his arm around me, pulling me into his side and I let him. "Well, I won't treat you like that and you won't be made to leave. You're familia now." he tells me. I look up at him and say "Thank you Hank. Seriously." and he nods. Looking into his eyes, I take a chance. I lean up and press my lips to his softly and feel his hand tangle into my hair at the back of my head as he deepens the kiss and I feel it in my toes. When we come up for air, he says "Let's get some breakfast." I nod and we get up to get dressed and head out to the main room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking into the main room we take a seat at the bar and Chucky put coffee and breakfast in front of us. I look at my plate and take a deep breath and start eating slowly. While we're eating, Bishop walks over and asks "How'd you sleep?" I look at him and say "Better than I have in a long time. Thank you." He pats my shoulder and says "Relax today and tomorrow Chucky can show you the ropes in the office." he tells me. "Thank you Bishop." I say. He heads over to one of the tables and I look at Hank and he puts his hand on my thigh and I ask "Are you working today?" He shakes his head no and says "Thought we'd go for a ride." I nod and say "I'd like that."

After we eat, we head out to his bike and he hands me a spare helmet and puts his helmet on and once he gets on his bike, I get on behind him and wrap my arms around him and it actually feels normal. We head out of the yard and down the main strip. Before I know it, we're heading out to the desert. We ride around for a while before he pull down a little pull off. I see that we pull down a little dirt road. Once we come to a stop in an opening, there's trees around us and a place in the center for a fire pit. We sit there for a few minutes before he speaks. "How are you feeling with all of this?" he asks. I get my thoughts together and say "Honestly, I think I'm still figuring that out. I mean, I can honestly say I'm in love with your bed." I say and we both laugh a little. "But seriously. It was the first night in six months that I didn't have to sleep with one eye opened and I mean, snuggling with you felt really good and actually felt comfortable." I tell him. "Good. I want you to be comfortable." he tells me. "Tell me more about you Hank." I say as he pulls me between his legs to sit and it feels normal. "I'm forty-eight, been in the club about twenty years. Only kid. Parents gone." he tells me. "I lost my mom about four years ago. Breast Cancer." I tell him. "Any brothers or sisters?" he asks. "Nah. It was just me and my mom. Grew up in a small town in Georgia and first chance I got, to get out, I took it." I tell him. He feel him pulling me closer and I turn my face to look at him. He kisses me softly and I turn and kneel in front of him and deepen the kiss. I move to straddle him and when we break the kiss, he says "We don't have to do anything until you're ready." I kiss him one more time and say "I thought about things while we were riding around and, Hank, I want this. You claimed me and gave me a home when you didn't have to. I owe it to you to give this an honest shot and I really like kissing you." I tell him. "Me too." he tells me before kissing me again and the more we kiss, the more I feel him getting hard beneath me. "I don't want to do anything here. You deserve better than this." he tells me. "Okay baby." I say and he smiles softly.

After a while, we head to get something to eat. Walking in, his fingers laced with mine. Sitting at a booth, we are across from each other and he reaches over and touches my hand and I gently grab his and he smiles. We place our orders and while we wait on our food, he asks "Can I ask you something?" I look at him and say "Sure." He looks at me seriously and asks "Are you okay staying at the clubhouse?" I look at him confused and I ask "Why wouldn't I be?" He says "Don't most women want the house and white picket fence and shit?" he asks. "One thing about me is I'm not like most women. As long as you don't beat me, I don't care where we stay. I'm not real high maintenance. As long as I get coffee and food I'm good. And sex. Lots of sex." I say laughing and he starts laughing too. "I think I can live with that." he tells me and when we finish eating, he pays and we head out to his bike and head back to the clubhouse.

Walking inside, hand in hand, we head to the bar and Chucky hands both of us beers. "How was your day out?" Taza asks. "Relaxing." I say and Hank pulls me into his side and you see Taza smiling. "Glad to see you two smiling." he says. "Like I told Hank, he claimed me when he didn't have to. I owe it to him to give this an honest shot. Helps that he's hot." I say and they start laughing. We hang out for a while longer and when we head to bed, he says "I think you said something about lots of sex?" I pull him to hover over me and say "Claim me Hank." And he does just that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hank crashes his lips with mine in a soul searing kiss as we start to shed clothes. Kissing down my body, he pays close attention to each breast as he kisses his way closer to my core, leaving love bites along the way. Kissing first one thigh and then the other, he devours my core like a man thirsting for water. I arch off the bed from ecstasy as I find my release on his tongue. He moves above me and looks at me for permission before entering me slowly. He starts to thrust in and out slow and easy as he's kissing my neck and shoulder. "Harder Hank. Please baby. Fuck me." I moan and he starts to slam into me over and over and I find my release, leaving scratches down his back. He pulls out and turns me over, entering me from behind as I bury my face in the pillow to muffle my screams. He pulls me up where my back is against his chest while he fucks me and he has one hand around my throat and the other rubbing fast circles on my clit. I find my release so hard I see stars. He lets me go and I fall to the mattress, him hovering over me from behind still fucking me. "You feel so fucking good Charley." he growls. "I'm all yours Hank. I'm all yours." I moan as he causes me to find my release one more time before he finds his inside me. Falling to the bed next to me, he's on his back and I am still on my stomach. He looks at me and asks "You okay?" I smile and say "I have never been better." He starts laughing before pulling me to lay on his chest. "That was incredible." I tell him. "Glad you approve." he says and we both start laughing. I look up at him and he kisses me softly and says "I am really glad you're here." Smiling softly I say "Me too."

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone. I get up and get dressed and wince, causing me to smirk, remembering the night before. Walking out to the main room, to the bar, I see Hank sitting at one of the tables with Bishop and they are talking. He looks up and sees me, holding out his hand, I walk over and take it. He pulls me into his lap and kisses me softly. I wince a little as I move and he smirks. I bury my face in his neck as Bishop starts laughing. "Problems sweetheat?" Bishop asks. "Nope. None. At. All." I say and he stands. "I'll leave you to it." he says before walking back to the bar. "You okay?" Hank asks and I see actual concern in his eyes. Leaning next to his ear I whisper. "I have never been better baby." before tilting his chin to look at me and kissing him softly. When we separate, I whisper against his lips, "I could really get used to this." Smiling softly he says "Me too."

After coffee and breakfast, Hank heads to the yard and Bishop shows me into the office so that Chucky can show me what I'll be doing. About lunchtime, Hank comes in and says "Why don't you and Letti go get some lunch." and hands me the keys to a car. "Hank…" I say but he stops me with a kiss. "It's a repo. Been here a few months so I claimed it. You need a car babe." he tells me. Kissing him deeply, I whisper "Thank you baby." before he hands me money for me and Letti to go to lunch.

Walking into the diner, we order our food and are eating. "How are you handling all this?" she asks. "Good I think. Hank's been amazing and it helps that he's really nice looking." I tell her and she smiles. "What about you?" I ask, knowing her and Coco are still having some issues. "It's getting better. Would be better if my grandmother would leave me alone." she tells me. "What's happening?" I ask. "I'm still technically living with her and she keeps telling me to sell my ass like she does. Wanting me to do porn and shit." she tells me. "Fuck that. Does Coco have anywhere for you to stay?" I ask. "He lives at the clubhouse." she tells me. "So why don't they set you up a dorm there?" I ask. "I don't think he wants me there." she tells me. "I don't know if it's that. Would you be okay living there?" I ask. "Yeah. I mean, I'd be close to my dad and I'd have you to talk to." she tells me. "Let me talk to Hank and see if he will talk to your dad." I tell her and she smiles. We finish lunch and head to the clubhouse. Once we're there, I pull Hank to the side. "Everything okay?" he asks concerned. "I was wondering if you could do something for me." I say and he nods. "Letti said she's having issues with her grandmother wanting her to do porn and shit to make money. Can you talk to Coco, maybe we can set her a dorm up here. She'd be close and we could keep an eye on her and keep her grandmother away from her." I say. "Yeah babe. I'll talk to him." he tells me. "Thank you." I say and look at Letti, talking to Chucky. "You thought about having kids?" he asks. "Yeah. I want kids. Marriage. The whole thing someday." I tell him. "Think you'd be okay having that with me?" he asks. I look up at him and say "Yeah. I do." I say and he smiles softly and says "At least we have a plan." before kissing me softly and heading over to talk to Coco.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night, we head to bed and while laying in bed talking "Coco is taking her tomorrow to get her things. She's moving in here." he tells me. "Thank you." I tell him. I feel him running his fingers up and down my back and I snuggle closer to him but don't say anything. "What's on your mind?" he asks. "Just thinking about things." I say. He tilts my chin up to look at him and asks "Want to talk about it?" I snuggle closer to him and say "I'm happy here." I feel him kiss the top of my head. "I'm glad." he tells me. I snuggle closer and he turns to face me and says "Talk to me baby." I shake my head and say "Just in my head. I'm fine baby." I tell him. Looking into my eyes, he caresses my cheek and says "You're mine baby." I kiss him softly and snuggle against him. "Hey, talk to me." he says. I don't look at him but say "When I was with my ex, in the beginning it was like this. Him telling me wanted me there and that he loved me and telling me that I was his until the day he decided he didn't. I guess I'm just worried." I tell him. Tilting my chin up again, he kisses me softly and says "Baby, you're home now. Neither of us are going anywhere and I won't be changing my mind." he tells me. I kiss him softly and just enjoy being with him.

The next morning, we get up and head out to the main room for coffee. Letti comes up and hugs me and says "Thanks for helping me." I smile softly and say "You're welcome sweetheart." as I hug her back. I move to get my coffee from the bar and see Hank walking up to me. "Hey baby." he says. "Hey." I say. Tilting my chin up, he kisses me softly and says "You're mine." I nod and he says "I won't be changing my mind. I promise." I caress his face and just nod...again. "I just need a minute." I tell him before walking back to the dorm. Walking inside, I sit on the bed and feel a tear fall. The door opens and Letti walks in. Sitting on the bed next to me, she takes my hand and says "You know, when we talked the other day, I told you that I didn't even know if my dad wanted me here. You told me that he did and you were right." she says. "He loves you." I tell her. "Hank wants you here too." she tells me. "For now." I say. "What do you mean?" she asks. "When I was with my ex, in the beginning it was like this. He was affectionate and telling me wanted me and that he loved me and then one day he just didn't. I know Hank doesn't love me. I know he cares about me but eventually he'll change his mind. I just don't want to get comfortable just to be told I'm not wanted here anymore." I tell her and the tears start to fall. "That won't happen." she tells me and I don't say anything. The door opens and Hank says "She's right." Letti squeezes my hand and walks out, leaving me alone with Hank. He walks over and sits beside me. Taking my hand, he kisses my knuckles and says "I will never tell you that I don't want you. You're amazing. You didn't even know Letti and you immediately took her under your wing and made sure she was safe. No matter what, you're mine and I'm yours. There's never gonna be a time that I won't want you. I promise." he tells me. He brings my hand up to his lips and kisses my knuckles again and I lay my head on his shoulder. "I got you mi amor." he tells me.

After talking to Letti and Hank, I am still on guard. "I better get to work." I tell him and we head into the main room and as Hank walks up to the bar, I head out to the office to get started. "She okay?" Bishop asks. "No. She told Letti she doesn't want to get comfortable just to be told that she's not wanted here anymore." Hank says. "Shit. What does she need?" Bishop asks. "I need to find a way to show her that she's wanted here." Hank says. "You're falling for her." Bishop says. "Yeah." Hank says. "Then let's show your Old Lady she's not going anywhere." Bishop says and Hank smirks, already forming an idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I am in the office working when Chucky comes in. I walk around the counter and pour another cup of coffee but still don't say anything. "Are you okay?" Chucky asks. "Yeah." I say simply. "You know, I never had any sisters. I had a best friend once. Bought me my hands. But, she's gone now." he tells me. I look at him and smile softly. "I know the feeling Chuck." I say before turning back to the paperwork.

Inside the clubhouse, Hank calls Letti over. "Need your help kid." Hank says. "Whatever you need." she says and he smiles. "I need to show her that I want her here and that I won't change my mind." he tells her. She thinks for a minute and says "She doesn't feel like she belongs to anyone. She said she knows you care about her but that so did her ex. You have to do something he didn't. Something he would never have done." she says. Hank thinks about it for a minute and it hits him. "Angel, you got your kit?" Hank asks. "Yeah Brother." Angel says with a smirk. An hour later, Hank has a bandage on the side of his neck, across his pulsepoint of the name _Charley_ in beautiful script with dogwood blossoms surrounding it.

That afternoon, after work, we close up the office and I am still feeling like I am on edge. I head into the clubhouse and as soon as I walk in, I walk to the bar and the girl behind the bar hands me a beer. "Thanks." I say simply. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and I lean back into him. "Hey baby." Hank says softly. "Hey." I say before turning to face him and see the bandage on his neck. "Shit baby. What happened?" I ask concerned. Smiling softly, he says "I got some ink done. Wanna see it?" he asks. I nod my head and start to remove the bandage and everyone is watching us closely. I get the bandage removed and see my name with dogwood blossoms on his throat. "Hank? That's my name." I say. "I know baby. I told you. I won't change my mind." he tells me. I look at him and say "Can I get yours?" He kisses me hard and when we separate, he says "Hell yeah." Angel gets his kit back out and puts the Mayan symbol on my left breast with Hank's name across it. As soon as it's done, he kisses me deeply and when we separate, I whisper "Take me to bed Hank."

Picking me up, he carries me to our dorm and as soon as the door is locked, he carries me to the bed and kisses me deeply. We start to shed clothes between kisses before I turn us over so that I am straddling him. He sits up and kisses me softly before whispering "I love you Charley Hastings." I caress his face as a tear falls. "I love you Hank Loza. So much." I whisper back. Kissing me softly, I raise up and slowly lower myself onto his impressive length and we start to slowly make love, finding release after release before he finds his inside me. Laying beside him, he pulls me into his chest and kisses me softly. "Don't ever think I don't want you here. You're mine baby." he tells me. "All yours baby." I say softly and for the first time since he took me in, I feel like I finally found my home.

Waking up the next morning, I'm snuggled into his chest. I lay there thinking about the night before. He loves me. He has my name marked on him. I have his mark on me. The more I think about things the more I realize...he's home. I feel him start to stir and he says "You're thinking to loud mi amor." I look up at him and kiss his lips softly. "What were you thinking about?" he asks. "You." I say and he looks at me concerned. "You're my home. I love you Hank." I say. "Te amo mi amor. Siempre." he whispers before kissing me again and I can't help but smile against his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We get up and start getting ready for our day. Heading out to the bar for coffee, we take our coffees and he leads me to a table and sits, pulling me into his lap. We are sitting there, snuggled together, drinking our coffee when Bishop comes over and takes a seat. "Give us a minute Sweetheart." Bishop says. I kiss Hank's lips and whisper "Love you." before standing up and heading to the bar. After Hank and Bishop talk for a few, Hank stands and walks over to me. I look at him and say "I was thinking about taking Letti and getting a bite to eat." I tell him. He hands me money and says "Be careful." I nod before kissing him softly and saying "I love you." Smiling softly, he says "I love you."

Letti and I finish our lunch and head out to my car that Hank bought me when I hear my name. "Charley?" I freeze. "Wow. You look great." Kris tells me. "Letti, let's go." I say and start to walk away. "Wait. I'm sorry." he tells me. "Don't do that." I tell him. "What? I am. I miss you." he tells me. Before anything else could be said, we hear the bikes pull up and I let out the breath I was holding. "You okay mi amor?" Hank asks as he walks up to me and kisses me softly and you see Kris' eyes go wide. "You need something?" Hank asks Kris. "I wanted to talk to Charley." Kris says. "You wanna talk to him babe?" Hank asks. "No, I don't." I say. "Well, she don't want to talk to you so I suggest you leave my Old Lady alone." Hank says and I can't help but smile wide. "Old Lady?" Kris asks. "Yeah." Hank says simply before looking at me. "You and the kid have fun?" he asks. "Yeah baby. We did. We were about to head back to the yard." I tell him. "We'll follow you back." Hank tells me before walking me to my car and see Kris watching us as we leave.

Pulling up to the lot, Letti and I get out of my car as the guys are getting off their bikes. Hank walks over and I kiss him deeply. "Thank you for coming when you did." I tell him. "Who was that?" he asks. "Let's get everyone inside and I'll tell you everything." I tell him. He nods and we all head inside. Following Bishop into Templo, we all take seats and I take the one next to Hank. "Who was that guy Sweetheart?" Bishop asks. "You all remember me telling you about my ex that kicked me out? The reason I was on the streets?" I ask and they all nod. "That was him. He had just started talking to me when you guys pulled up. Telling me some shit about he missed me and that he was sorry." I tell them. "Did he say anything else?" Hank asks. "No. You guys pulled up before he could. But there's something else you all need to know about him." I say and they all wait on me to continue. "When we were living together, he would schedule what he called playdates." I tell them. "What do you mean?" Angel asks. "He would invite his friends over and he would make me 'service' them." I tell him, looking down at my hands. I feel Hank reach over and take my hand and says "I won't let anything else happen to you." I look at him and say "I know baby." Bishop speaks up "Head out to the bar. We'll figure out the next step." I nod and stand up. Before I could walk away, Hank pulls me down to him and kisses me softly and whispers "I love you." I smile softly and whisper "I love you more." before heading out to the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After I walk out to the bar, Hank looks at the guys and says "I want this guy." Bishop looks at him and says "We need to know who all he was having over. Knock them all out so she doesn't have anymore issues." The rest of the guys nod. "I'll get their names." Hank says. They talk a little more and then they come out of Templo. Hank walks over to me and I am lost in my thoughts, looking into my coffee cup. He wraps his arms around me from behind and I flinch. "Sorry." I say and pull away from him. "Can we talk?" I ask. He nods and we head to the dorm.

Once we are in the dorm, I don't look at Hank but say "I don't want you guys going after him. I just want to forget about it." I say. "I can't do that Bebita." he says and I look up at him. He walks closer to me and pulls me close. "I love you. I'm going to marry you. I don't want anyone out there that thinks they can hurt the woman I love and get away with it." he tells me. "You want to marry me?" I ask. "I do Bebita." he tells me. "How about this. You marry me and then we can take care of him, together." I tell him. Smirking he says "You'll marry me?" I nod and he kisses me deeply. When we separate, he says "Let's head to the main room." I nod and we walk out to the bar.

Once we are in front of our family, Hank says "We're going to the courthouse and getting married. Then we'll take care of her ex and his friends." he says and they all cheer. We head to the clubhouse and thirty minutes later, we are married. I am now Mrs Charley Loza. Bishop's phone rings as we are coming out of the courthouse and he says "We're on our way." He looks at us and says "Galindo has them at the pew." I tense. Hank pulls me close and says "They won't touch you." I nod and he kisses me softly.

Walking up to the pew, we see Miguel Galindo and his crew there. "Can I ask why you needed them brought in?" Miguel asks. "Want to make sure they can't hurt Hank's Old Lady again." Bishop says. Miguel nods and backs up, letting them do their thing. Bishop walks up and you see all three men tense. "I'm not going to hurt you. But I do want to say, I know that you know who we are. So I know you know what we do to people that hurt our family." he says and none of the men respond. "Taza, Hank, Coco." Bishop says. The men step forward and I am still at the back with Creeper. "Let me introduce you to some of my men. Taza has taken Charley as he daughter. And trust me, you don't want to mess with his kid. Coco and Charley are like brother and sister and he's very protective of his little sister. Now, Hank here. He's the one you really should be scared of. Hank, tell these fuckers who Charley is to you." Bishop says. Hank looks back at me and motions me forward. I walk up to Hank, seeing them there, I tense. Hank kisses me softly and tells the three guys "I'd like you to meet my wife." All three men's eyes go wide as does Miguel's. After a little bit of torture, they kill my ex and his friends. The entire time, Creeper is standing next to me. "Are you okay?" he asks. "Yeah. I think I am." I tell him and he nods.

After the three of them are dead, Miguel says "We'll clean up here. Consider it a wedding gift brother." Hank nods and says "Thanks." and Miguel nods. Hank walks over to me and asks "Are you okay?" I look up at him and say "Yeah baby. I think I am." He pulls me close and says "Let's head home." I nod and we head to the clubhouse. As soon as we get there, he picks me up over his shoulder and heads to the dorm. "What are you doing?" I ask laughing. "I'm going to claim my wife." he says before closing the dorm door and locking it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Putting me on the bed, he hovers over me and kisses me deeply. When we separate, I whisper "I need you Hank." We start to shed clothes between kisses and he enters me slow and easy. Thrusting in and out slow and easy he makes love to me. When we reach our release together, he's still hovered over me and says "I love you so fucking much." I caress his face and say "I love you too Hank. You saved me. You've been so good to me and I'll never be able to show you how much I appreciate you." Kissing me softly he says "I will always save you. I'll always be here." We both lay on our side, facing each other and we spend the rest of the night, making love, and talking. "I think I need to go on birth control." I tell him. "Nah. I want kids with you." he tells me. "Are you sure baby?" I ask. Kissing me softly he says "Yeah. I am. I want to start trying." he tells me. "You know that means we have to have lots and lots of sex right?" I ask. "Remember what you said, all you need is food, coffee and a lot of sex." he says and I start laughing and say "I can't believe you remembered that." He hovers over me and says "You said it. Lots of sex." before entering me again and I can't help the moans that escape at the pleasure he gives me.

The next morning, we head out to the main room and to the bar for coffee. "You need to eat babe." he tells me and I nod before asking Chucky for a plate. He puts the plate in front of me and Bishop walks up. "How are you doing little one?" he asks. They all have started calling me that. "I'm good actually." I tell him and he looks at my neck and says "I see that." I look at him confused and he motions to his neck and I lightly smack Hank's chest as he starts laughing. "Gotta show them who you belong to." he tells me. "Oh we heard who she belongs to...Papi." Bishop says and my eyes go wide. I start to blush and say "Oh God." Bishop laughs harder and says "We heard a little of that too." I bury my face in Hank's chest and he says "Gotta make sure I keep her happy." and I bury myself deeper. Angel comes out from the dorms and says "Morning little one. Morning Papi." and smirks and I say "Not you too." He laughs as Coco and Creeper come out. "Bebita, we all heard it. Surprised you can even walk." Coco says. And I say "I'm heading to the office." and I flip them all off as I walk out the door laughing.

That night, there's a party. We are sitting around the cage watching a fight between Creeper and one of the hangarounds. I am sitting in Hank's lap and next thing I know, he starts placing soft kisses to my neck and I can't help but moan a little. I turn his face to me and kiss him softly before he deepens the kiss. When we separate, he whispers "I love you." I whisper back "I love you more." I stand and say "I'm going to get us more beers." He nods and says "Hurry back." I smile and head in to get more beers. I get close to the door and a hangaround comes up to me. "Hey, wanna have some fun?" he asks, thinking I'm one of the sweetbutts. "No thanks." I say and start to walk away but he grabs me. "Thought club girls didn't say no?" he asks. "I'm not a…" is as far as I get before he smacks me and says "You don't say no." He starts pulling me to the side of the building with one arm around me and the other hand covering my mouth. All of a sudden I hear "Hank!" and he's pulled away from me. Hank rushes to me and cups my face. "Are you okay?" he asks. "Yeah baby. I've had worse." I tell him. He turns to the hangaround and asks "What made you think you could touch her?" The guy look at him stunned and says "She's a club girl. Thought they didn't say no?" he asks. "She's not a club girl. She's my Old Lady." Hank says. "Sorry man. Didn't know." he says. "To the cage." Hank says and they start taking the hangaround to the cage. I walk over with Hank and start wrapping his hands. "I love you." I tell him. "I love you." he says back. While he's fighting the hangaround, the two Reaper men walk over. "Happy, Hank says you do tattooes?" I ask. "Yeah." he says. "You got your kit with you?" I ask and he nods. "When he's done with this dumbfuck…" I start and he says "Just tell me what you want." I nod and as soon as the fight is over, we move to the clubhouse dorm and an hour later, I have _Tranq_ tattooed on my throat to match the one that he has of my name. Now there's no mistake in who I belong to.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waking up the next morning, I am laying there in Hank's arms and just thinking. I feel him start to stir and we get up and dressed before heading out to the bar for coffee. Sitting on one of the stools, Hank sitting beside me, I am staring off into my coffee cup. "What is it baby?" he asks.I look at him and smile and say "I just can't believe we're married. I'm happy and I have a man that loves me. I just didn't think I would ever have this." I tell him. Kissing me softly, he says "I didn't think I would ever be married either. But you're it for me." He tells me and I kiss him deeply.

That night, there's another party and I am in my normal spot in Hank's lap. He's placing soft kisses to my neck and I'm running my nails down the back of his head and neck. After partying with everyone for a while, we head to the dorm and I hear Angel say "We gotta hear that shit again?" I stop and turn to look at him and say "When you can make a woman scream like he does? Then you can talk. Until then, wear ear plugs because it's gonna be a late one." I say before Hank smirks and pulls me to the dorm.

Putting me on the bed, he hovers over me and kisses me deeply before we start shedding clothes and spend the rest of the night making love and just enjoying our night. "Are you happy mi amor?" I ask him. Smiling softly he says "I am. Only thing that would make me happier is if I knocked you up." he tells me. "Well, we're already working on it." I tell him as he hovers over me again for yet another round.

The next couple of months go by and we can't keep our hands off each other. Hank is in the yard working and I am in the office with Chucky when I run to the bathroom sick. "Shit." I say as I clean off my mouth. I walk out to the desk and Chucky asks "Are you okay?" I shake my head and say "I'm not feeling well." He smiles softly and says "Head to the dorm. I got this covered." he tells me and I nod and say "Thanks brother." I have taken to calling him brother because that's what he's become to me.

I lay on the bed and try to rest but keep running to the bathroom sick. Hank walks into the office and asks "Where's Charley?" Chucky looks at him and says "She started getting sick so I told her to go to the dorm and lay down." Hank nods his thanks and heads to the dorm to check on me. Walking into the dorm, I am laying there on my side with my back to the door. He walks over and kneels in front of me. "You okay amor?" he asks. I shake my head no. "You think you have some sort of bug?" he asks and I think for a minute before I look at him shocked. "Holy shit. Hank...I'm late." I tell him and he looks at me confused. "Late Hank. Like a month late." I tell him and it clicks. "Really?" he asks hopeful. "Let's head to the doctor." he tells me.

A couple of hours later, we walk back into the clubhouse and up to the bar. I get a water and he gets a beer and tells the guys to come take shots. "What are we celebrating?" Bishop asks. "Finding out mi esposa is knocked the fuck up." They all start cheering and the only one not taking a shot with us is Creeper. He clinks his water bottle with mine and we all spend the day celebrating adding a new member to the family. "How far along are you?" Letty asks. "Eight weeks. We think we have it narrowed down to around our wedding night." I say and she hugs me. "You going to be Madrina?" I ask. "Hell yeah." she says and we all just enjoy being together as a family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It's been a couple of months and I have a small baby bump showing. I wake up in Hank's arms like I do every morning and his hand is on my stomach. I feel him start to stir and feel his hand start to rub my bump. "Buenos dias mi vida." he whispers. "Good morning my love." I whisper back before turning to face him. I kiss him softly and he whispers "I love you." I smile softly and say "I love you more." I look into his eyes and he asks "What's on your mind?" I snuggle against him and say "Just thinking about you. Hank, you took me in. I know I was skeptical at first but…" I start and he tilts my chin up and asks "But what mi amor?" I kiss him softly and say "You've done nothing but prove you love me and want me. You have no clue how grateful I am for you." I tell him. "I'm grateful for you too mi amor." he says and I look at him confused. "I was lonely. I wanted someone that wanted me, not my patch. I was ready to settle down and have a family and you've given me that." He tells me and I lean up and kiss him again and he deepens the kiss before hovering over me and making love to me gently.

Once we reach our release, we get dressed and head out to the main room. We sit at the bar and Chucky hands me and Hank coffees before getting us plates of breakfast. After we eat, I kiss Hank gently and say "I'm heading to the office." He nods and says "Love you." I smile and say "Love you." before heading out the door. Bishop walks up and asks "How are you and her doing?" Hank smiles and says "We're good. Happy. Why?" he asks. Bishop smirks and says "Just want to make sure you both are happy, brother." before walking off, leaving Hank confused.

That evening, we are sitting in the clubhouse, Hank on one of the couches, me on his lap with his hand on my stomach when Bishop and the guys walks up. "Come on guys. We've got to show you something." Bishop says. We walk outside and I get into my car and he gets on his bike and we follow them to our destination. We all pull up to a little house and we all get out. "What's this?" I ask. "Our gift to you guys." Bishop tells us and hands up both a set of keys. "Wait. You got us a house?" Hank asks. "Yeah brother. You and your family need a house to bring your little one home to." Taza says and I rush to Bishop and hug him before moving to hug the rest of the guys. I look at Hank as he does the same thing. "Let's check it out." Bishop says and we all walk up to the door.

Hank unlocks the door before picking me up and carrying my over the threshold with me laughing the entire way. He puts me down and we look around and see it's furnished. "Vickie helped too. Picked out the furniture and made up one of the rooms, special." Riz says. We look at him confused and he leads us to one of the rooms. Opening the door, we see it's a beautifully decorated nursery. "Oh my God." I gasp and Hank pulls me back into his arms. "This is perfect guys." Hank says and they all say "We moved your things here while you were working so you're already moved in. Kitchen is stocked and ready for you." Taza tells us. I turn to look at him and there are tears in my eyes. "Are you okay?" Hank asks. "I'm happy and freaking hormonal. I'm perfect." I tell him before the guys say their goodbyes and head out the door.

We walk into the living room and he heads to the couch and I stop. "What is it?" he asks. I look towards the kitchen and ask "Are you hungry?" He nods but says "Let's order in tonight." and I nod. I move to the couch and sit beside my husband and just enjoy relaxing for the first night in our new home.


End file.
